Until we all
by Munchi-Butt Munchi
Summary: Luna, Raven, and Dante leave their home for the summer, going to Florida for band camp. They are in one of the top High School bands in the US. Luna has a hard time without her girlfriend and finds someone to help heal her broken heart.
1. Chapter 1

_Band camp..._that word echoed through my mind as I sat in my room. _How could our parents want to send us to band camp? _By us, I meant my two siblings, Raven, and Dante. We were tripletts, and had been seperated at birth because of our tragic delivery.

Our mother had gone un-concious during birth, and never woke up. Our father, who was on his way to the hospital, was hit by a speeding drunk driver who was on the wrong side of the road. Oh how tragic, right? That's not the half of it. After birth, we were taken in by our aunt for five years. Then we began to be too much money for her, and she had us adopted by her closest friends.

We grew up apart from each other for eight years, not remembering each other. When we were 13, and in the 7th grade, we met again. It was middle school, and we'd all three just started going to middle school, and happened to be in the same classes. When we realized how much we looked alike, right down to bone structure...we freaked out. But I'll tell you more about that later.

I flopped back on my bed, and picked up my cell phone. **One missed call. **I pressed a few buttons and saw that my girlfriend had called me. Incase you hadn't noticed by now, I'm a _girl_. And yes, I have a girlfriend. Being bisexual is quite nice, just ask my brother...or me. Whichever comes first.

I pushed call, and Tokio Hotel started playing as I waited. _'Hello?'_

"Hey there darling!"

_'Hi Luna mein liebe. You saw that I called?'_

"Yea. You want anything important Sugar?"

_'Nein. I just wanted to talk to you liebe!'_

"Oh, alright," I giggled,"what's up?"

_'Nothing, just woke up. You know how my insomnia is...'_

"Yea, I just wish you could sleep. Hey, can you if you come stay with me tonight? I have to leave for...band camp tomorrow."

_'Of course! I'm gonna miss you while you're at camp though...'_

"I'm sorry Sugar. I'll call you every day though! So...ask your mom if you can come stay! Schnell!"

_'Okay!!' _There was random mumbling in the background followed by Courtney's happy voice. _'She said alright. But you can't get me pregnant!'_

The both of us laughed. When her mom had found out she and I were dating she protested. But then she started to see the bright side of things, being, I couldn't get her pregnant! "Tell her I'll think about it, but I can't promise anything."

_'I dunno. She's pretty strict on me getting knocked up by my girlfriend...But I'll tell her that before I walk out the door!'_

We talked until she was about a block from my house, and I had to go start packing. I buried my phone in my back pocket and pulled my black Cocobat suitcase out of it's hiding spot in the closet. I opened it to find, lastyear's marching band tee-shirt, and some pipe cleaners. Feeling a bit disgusted towards the yet-to-be-washed shirt, I plucked it out and discarded it on the floor.

Ten minutes and five pairs of leggings packed later, I heard the doorbell ring. I rushed down the stairs, nearly tripping over our cat Kaulitz. I pulled the door open and my eyes ran over my raven-haired girlfriend before pulling her into a hug. "Hallo mein liebe," I whispered before kissing her. You may be wondering about our use of the german launguage. That's because we're both german, and speak quite fluently.

"Hallo liebe," she giggled. I smiled and pulled her up to my room. "You're not packed yet?"

"No...I just now figured I better do it so I wouldn't have to wear the same thing all month! I thought they wouldn't make me go, but they are. Raven and Dante aren't too happy about it either," I said, rolling up some socks and tossing them in the suitcase.

"I can't believe you'll be gone all month! Who's gonna..kiss me and...things?" She flushed and looked at her overnight bag. I sighed and walked over to sit next to her on the bed. I leaned forward and brushed my lips against her neck, feeling her shudder and then wrap her arm around my waist. I smiled and then kissed her neck, staining it with my red lipstick. She moaned and pulled me in her lap where I started biting at her pulse point.

We heard footsteps coming down the hall, and quickly pulled apart as the door started to open. "Hey Lu- oh. you're busy," Dante was standing in the door way, Raven on his heels. They both started to snicker.

"Just because you two have no love life! Can't you go look for random people to miss while you're at camp?" I snickered, looking from one to the other.

"I'm sorry I don't randomly make out with girls in my bedroom, okay," Raven said, looking over Dante's shoulder. Courtney giggled behind me, and I squeezed her hand in mine.

"Well I do! Now leave," I demanded, glaring at them both. Dante rolled his eyes and shut the door. I quickly got up and locked it before resuming my seat on Courtney's lap. "Sorry, they're deprived," I giggled.

"It's alright...can we finish this now?" I nodded and pressed my lips to hers before being pulled into a heated makeout session. It became more sweaty every minute, and soon our shirts were discarded on the floor, soon to be followed by pants. Just as I was about to reach behind to her bra-latch, footsteps were heard outside my door once again.

"Dinner Luna," Dante and Raven yelled in union.

"Damn you people," I yelled, sitting up on Courtney's thighs. "Sorry leibe..später," I said, kissing her cheek and handing her the discarded top from the floor, along with her jeans.

"It's alright, später, like you said," she smiled, looking at me. I pulled my clothes back on and walked to the door. It didn't feel right, being gone for a month and all...But it wasn't like I was going to war, and leaving her alone for the rest of her life. I glanced at Courtney who was now standing beside me and pecked her on the lips before turning the knob, and going to dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

I hate my parents…I hate them. There I was, sitting on that atrocious thing they jokingly call a _yellow limousine._ Whoever made that joke up should've been punched. "Don't look so down. She'll be there when you get back," Raven said, putting a pale hand on my shoulder. I nodded then shrugged her hand off.

"I know she will. But Rave, you know how I am. I'll find someone and then Courtney will be nothing to me but a realistic memory!" I groaned and sat back in my seat, kicking the one in front of me. Dante shot up from the seat and glared at me. "Sorry L." L was Dante's nickname. You see, if you've watched Death Note and you know who L is, then it's easier to explain. Dante is EXACTLY like L. Right down to the candy habits.

"You better be Looney." I rolled my eyes and adjusted my skirt so it barely reached the top of my knees…trust me, it had been much, much shorter. I couldn't help but feel something in the pit of my stomach as we approached the airport. I know what you're thinking. _'why would you need an airplane to get to band camp?' _Well you see, my school is one of the best high schools here is. We have one of the best high school marching bands in all of the states. Every year, in Florida, they host band camp…all summer long.

Us being from the state of New York, we had to fly to get there on time. Something told me that this flying thing…it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Oh mi god!" Dante was sitting in my lap rocking back and fourth. As you would've guessed, we were on the plane now and yes, it was him who screamed 'oh my god.' He's such a bitch sometimes. "We're gonna die! I swear to you!"

"Dante shut the fuck up or I'll kill you," I hissed, glaring at him hard. He whimpered and stood up before he walked back to his seat. Oh yes. He was terrified of flying and I wasn't…which I found hilarious. He was so weird sometimes.

Just three hours later, we landed in Miami airport. My legs were sore from sitting so long and I was slightly jet lagged. When I stepped on the ground, I stumbled around. "Fuck," I muttered, catching myself with my palms. Dante slowly walked behind me and helped me up. "Thanks."

"Eh," he mumbled, walking off. Like I said. My brother's a freakin weirdo.

**Day one of Band Camp. **

I woke up early…about six or so. It took me a while to straighten my hair and do my make up even though it didn't matter; I would sweat it all off. Raven cursed me for waking her with my blow dryer and Dante jumped on top of me while I had my tooth brush going…it was electric and apparently very fucking loud. I thought I was dying at first.

Around seven we made way to the cafeteria, looking around for people we didn't know as we did so. I had my headphones to my Ipod in and I wasn't paying attention to much of anything until I ran straight into someone and fell on top of them. "God Bless America," I mumbled, opening my eyes. I blushed as I pushed myself up, realizing it was a boy I'd fallen on top of. "I'm sorry," I whispered. He smiled at me and sat up dusting his shirt off. While I was taking my head phones out, I took the time to look at him. He was taller than me, but just by a few inches. His hair was dark and sort of long, but barely grazing the top of his ears. His eyes were green and he had light skin, with a few freckles. He was cute.

"It's alright. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going…again." I giggled when he spoke. His accent was so cute. I didn't know him….therefore he wasn't from our band. "Oh, I'm Jake by the way," he said, flicking some of his hair from his eyes.

"Luna. And I'm still sorry I ran into you. I'm such a klutz." I ran my fingers through my blonde hair and smiled, feeling my stomach burn. "Where are you from? I don't recognize your accent as from where I'm from."

He smiled and laughed. "I'm not…at least, not judging by your accent. I'm from Texas." He crossed his arms and smirked at me, looking me over. I blushed a little and cleared my throat, straightening my body up.

"Well I better get going to breakfast. I think I'll see you later Jake." I waved with my fingers and walked away, a little bounce in my step. Hm, so the eye candy from Texas was checking me out. At least, for me, he was eye candy. No one else would think he was cute and that was just sad, because he was gorgeous. Especially since his green eyes were rimmed with eyeliner. I didn't care that his nose was just a little bit crooked…because it was cute in the first place. I'd broken my nose before and it wasn't exactly on center either.

I sat down next to Raven and smiled. "Oh god, what or who have you done?" I stuck my finger up at her and she snickered. "I know that look Looney. It's the 'I'm going to get kissed' face you have."

I rolled my eyes and picked up a piece of toast biting into it. "I just ran into this boy. His name's Jake." I bit my lip as I thought about him and those gorgeous green eyes.

Dante sat forward. "Tell me about this boy!" I snickered and smirked.

"I'm not telling you. Because if he's anyone's…he's MINE." I crossed my arms as I swallowed the last bit of the toast and sighed. "Look Dante, you can find your own boy toy. I've found mine and damn it, you wont have him!"

Half of the room was looking at me now but I didn't care. I got like this sometimes…something about these boys…these girls. They made me lose all civil thoughts and actions. I'd result in fighting with Dante over boys a lot. Sometimes over girls. Raven…she really didn't date. We never had problems out of her. She was the decent child who didn't get involved with anyone.

"Attention all Brooklyn High School Band Members. Dr. Griffith would like you to meet on the Southeastern Field in twenty minutes. Brooklyn High band, Meet on the Southeastern Field in twenty minutes. Thank you."

"Great. I don't even know where that is, _and I have to go get our flutes." I groaned and stood up. "I'll be back. Dante, you got your mallets?" Dante played bass drum, and he often forgot his mallets. But today he had them and held them up for me to see. "Right. I'll be back then." _

_I walked outside and made my way to our cabin. It was right next to the woods and a ways off from the cafeteria. I stepped onto the front steps and heard coughing coming from the forestry. "What the-" I turned around and started to the trees. I heard mumbling and more coughing before I stepped through the trees. "Who-"_

_I was grabbed and pulled behind a tree. "Shh, I don't want them to hear me. Don't tell anyone." I looked up and was met with eyeliner rimmed green eyes. He was holding a joint in his right hand and holding me, quite gently, against the tree with his left hand. _

_I just smirked and let out a quiet giggle. "You're smoking weed before you start drills? Are you crazy?" I snatched it from his hand and stared him dead in the eyes, taking a hit. I tossed it down and started coughing, grabbing his shoulder. "Holy shit." He started laughing and I smiled a little. "Okay, you shouldn't have let me do that." I sighed and straightened up. _

"_What were you doing?" He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. _

"_I was on my way to get my flute and my sister's flute. We have to meet on southeast field-SHIT!" I turned and ran out of the woods, tripping over a branch. I hopped right back up and heard Jake laugh. "Sorry! I'll talk to you later… Meet me here tonight." I ran inside and grabbed the flute cases before sprinting down the hill, to southeast field. _


End file.
